Un espacio para el amor
by ASKNB
Summary: Bueno espero que les guste ¡ADVERTENCIA! puede que esta pareja es poco común en español, trae interacción con algunos personajes históricos; los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen pero esta historia si, momentos tristes, mentiras, algo de hard (casi al final si no es que al final), puede que los personajes habituales que ven sean diferente a como los pongo, aun así disfrútenlo
1. Capítulo 1

FrUs

I. El encuentro

Flashback

-¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos pequeño?- sonreí y le descubrí la cara que cubrían las sábanas ya desordenadas; poco a poco se fue despertando, levantó el mentón ye dedicó una hermosa sonrisa-.

-Jajajaja, ¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo podría olvidar ese día? Fuiste la persona que tuve la suerte de encontrar- se levantaba lentamente, tomó sus lentes y me miró, me gustaba su sonrisa y la forma en que me miraba, aunque había crecido bastante para mí seguía siendo mi pequeño-.

Finish Flashback

Después de haberme peleado durante varios años con Arthur, por una persona que yo quería querer y proteger, mi economía me permitió el poder ir una vez más a esas tierras que ya nunca podrían ser mías.

Hacía frío, pensaba que no podría salir de aquél lugar en que me encontraba.

"Estaba más cálido cuando vine la última vez", pensé.

-¿Q-Q-Qui-Quién e-es-está... ahí?- era una voz muy tierna y parecía como si temblara, me agaché-.

-Perdón, me perdí ¿estás bien?- di unos pasos hacia esa voz-.

-N-No-No... se a-acer-acerque- suspiré, me senté-.

-Está bien... tranquilo, no te haré nada, solo sal, ven y verás que no tengo ninguna arma, que solo soy una persona perdida que quiere llegar a un lugar- extendí mis brazos, mis piernas estaban cruzadas y aunque no lo quisiera el suelo estaba poco recomendado para alguien que no le era costumbre el frío-.

-¿N-No... m-me harás daño?- aún temblaba esa voz, yo sonreí-.

-Lo único que doy es lástima y es lo que me han dicho- recordando algunas palabras del cejón, echando un suspiro al viento- si trato algo contra ti estás en todo derecho de salir corriendo pero si no es así, te pido que no me temas y que me conozcas mejor-.

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos pero valió la pena, de unos arbustos salió un pequeño niño en camisón, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos azules, traía una pequeña rama con él como tratando se de proteger, se parecía al que yo trataba de querer pero la diferencia entre estos era un cabello que salía y se retorcía separando a los otros cabellos de él; mi impresión fue bastante tanto que no la pude ocultar, pero seguía sentado.

-Hola-dije y se sorprendió-.

-H-Ho-Hola- tartamudeaba aún temeroso de que algo malo le hiciera-.

-Mi nombre es Francis, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?-le sonreía lo más amigable posible, no quería que la persona que me podría indicar dónde estoy se fuera corriendo en busca de ayuda-.

-M-Ma-Matthew- extendí lentamente mi mano-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Matthew-dudó un poco pero al final me dio su pequeña mano, en comparación a la mía se notaba a leguas que era muy grande a diferencia del temeroso y tierno rubio, le di mejor un dedo ya que este equivalía a su manita, la estrechó tal como si ya fuera un adulto firmando un contrato, solo que no se sonrojaba y se ponía tan nervioso como él-.

-E-El gusto... e-es m-mío- le sonreí y temerosamente me correspondió el gesto-, F-Francis-.

-Dime Matthy ¿dónde están tus padres?-me levanté y traté de ver si alguien le seguía al infante, sin embargo no hubo tal cosa, ¿estaba solo?-.

-N-No t-ten...go- vi su cara de tristeza en su linda carita, era desilusión pura de parte de él-.

-Oh... mmmm que tal si vamos a tu casa y te preparo algo de comer ¿qué te parece?-le extendí mi mano, el niño ya no temblaba tanto pero seguía sin querer darme toda su confianza y tenía el porqué, mis ropas rasgadas y además mi cara sucia no inspiraban seguridad para un pequeño como él-.

Él rubio, asintió y me dio su manita, le di mi dedo índice, el cual se aferró a él, me causaba ternura y a la vez ganas de protegerlo, pero con paciencia yo creo que lo lograría, solo esperaba que él me perteneciera y me dejara ayudarlo bajo mi manto. Lo malo era que yo no tena mucho que darle al infante, pero tenía algo muy en claro, si me dejaba darle mi apoyo, le daría lo poco que tengo para que él estuviera bien.

Llegamos a su casita que estaba hecha de madera a pesar de eso estaba un poco descuidada, entramos y no había mucha comida, así que trataré hacer que mi primera impresión de comida a mi querido anfitrión.

No pude hacer mucho así que le hice con harina, huevos y leche; una extraña y plana masa que no sabía si le gustaría pero se la serví en un plato, le di un cuchillo poco afilado para él y un tenedor pero no me había dado cuenta que no sabía cómo subir a la silla, que para él le parecía enorme; me agaché y me acerqué a él.

-¿Quieres que te cargue y puedas comer lo que te preparé?- miró la mesa y apenado asintió-, ven- le tomé le de las axilas abrazándole del pecho, subiéndolo a mis piernas y yo sentándome en la silla-.

-Oh...-exclamó pero me observó como si me preguntara ¿cómo me lo como?-.

-Mmmm, veamos-agarré los cuchillos y le partí el platillo en un pedacito para que Matthy pudiera comer- di "ah"-abrió la boca y le metí el bocado, cerró la boca y empezó a masticar, de pronto noté que se quedaba pensando, hasta que me dio la sorpresa de que se le iluminaron los ojos-.

-¡Waaaaaaa! Delicioso- pero el solo cruzar miradas lo sonrojó, ya que le dedicaba una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad- ¿P-Pue-Puede darme m-más?-yo asentí y le desordené los cabellos-.

-Matthy, ¿qué te parece si vengo todos los días y te preparo algo de comer?- su cara se tornó completamente rojo-.

-N-No... l-lo sé, ¿u-usted... q-quiere... venir a prepare... c-comi...da?- le quité pelos que le cubrían muy levemente su cara y asentí-.

-Solo espérame aquí, no quiero que vayas muy lejos y yo te prometo venir muy seguido, cocinarte y cuidarte; ¿te parece que sea tu hermanito mayor y te proteja?-.

Se quedó pensando, sabía que de cualquier forma lo que eligiera, por mucho que no me guste lo aceptaría y era porque ya me había resignado a tener alguien a mi lado.

-A-Acep...to- reaccioné 5 segundos después-.

-¿Quieres decir que me aceptas como tu hermanito mayor?- tragué saliva sin poder creerme lo que me estaba ocurriendo-.

-Si- respondió un poco confundido, más que lo que estaba yo, lo abracé y comencé a darle de besos en las mejillas-.

-Gracias, prometo cumplir mi palabra- parecía un poco menos nervioso pero aun así decidí no volver a hacer ello hasta que ya no me tuviera miedo, pero yo creo que ya no lo podría cumplir, circunstancias que yo aún no conocía me separarían de quien sería mi primera y grandiosa conquista-.

Al ser la 4 de la tarde me temía el que me fuera dejando al pequeño solo, a pesar de ello aún en mi país tenía que cumplir con papeles y documentos que poco a poco se harían más y más alto la pila y no podría volver a ver a Matthew. Recordé que tenía un lazo en mi cabello así que me lo quité y le pedí que me extendiera su muñeca.

-¿Para qué haces eso? Para protegerte de todo y todos, cuando duermas procura sujetar este lazo en caso de que tengas miedo, mañana volveré, sin embargo debes de prometerme que te quedarás en la cabaña y me esperarás ¿de acuerdo?- Matthy asintió- está bien, ahora quiero que me indiques como salir de aquí-.

Me condujo por un largo camino y al llegar al lugar le di un beso en la frente, pero volví a escuchar un ruido en un arbusto, como era de esperarse mi pequeño se ocultó detrás de mí, saqué mi espada.

-¿Quién está ahí? Salga y dé la cara- de los arbustos salió quien me robaría por completo mi corazón-.

-Lo siento- era como el pequeño Matthy pero él era el protegido de Arthur-, perseguía un conejillo pero sin darme cuenta acabé aquí, lo siento- sentí un jaloncito en mi vestimenta volteé y era mi niño-.

-Tranquilo- le dije para calmarlo, tenía que hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría de hacer; sujeté a infante aún intranquilo, me acerqué al protegido de mi oponente inglés, solté la espada y me agaché para dejar a su lado a mi primer protegido- Mi nombre es Francis, el de mi hermanito es Matthew, mucho gusto en conocerte ¿cómo te llamas tú?-.

-Alfred, el gusto es mío- me dio su manita y la estreché con mi dedo, desde ese instante en mi cuerpo recorrieron muchas emociones, mi corazón empezaba a tener dueño y era el nombre de Alfred-.

Platicamos unos minutos y después me tenía que despedir, ya no podía evadir más a mi Jefe y sus aburridos documentos.

-Matthew, ya me voy retirando, ya sabes qué hacer ¿no?-titubeó un poco pero al final asintió y se dio la vuelta-.

-Esperen ¿a dónde van?-preguntó el inglesillo- ¿no se quedarán?- su cara pedía suplica de que no nos fuéramos pero era inevitable, le miré y me acerqué a él-.

-Mañana volveremos, bueno almenas yo, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie que nos viste ¿entendido?- el niño asintió- pase lo que pase cuida a Matthy cuando yo no pueda, te lo pido, por favor-.

-Sí, eso haré- le sonreí-.

-Bueno... adiós, Matthy querido... hasta luego... Alfred- di media vuelta y me fui-.

Mis sentimientos en ese entonces no estaban bien definidos hacia el pequeño Alfred pero poco a poco pude lograr entender que no lo quería proteger como un hermano, sino que era... como un persona que inocentemente se metió en mi corazón sin que lo pudiera controlar; mañana sería otro día y haría lo que fuera para volverlo a ver y así sin ninguna razón empecé a enamorarme de verdad, olvidarme de los demás, incluso de la persona quién me dio la oportunidad de acercármele a él, mi hermanito, mi Matthy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II. Lo que se creía que nunca pudiera llegar a poder pasar**

**Escena retrospectiva**

Me levanté me puse unos calzoncillos y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle algo de desayunar, estábamos en su casa, así que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué prepararle.

Después de abrir varios muebles puede lograr encontrar algo, decidí prepararle unos huevos con tocino y aun lado un poco de jamón y pan tostado.

Lo dejé todo en la mesa y fui a sacar unas naranjas de su refrigerador para un jugo de esta misma fruta.

Lo pasé todo a una bandeja y me fui de donde principalmente yo provenía de su cuarto; no me había dado cuenta de sus fotos y en una de esas estaba él y Arthur, Arthur le abrazaba, parecían ser felices mutuamente, Al estaba con una edad de 10 o 9 años, muy joven, antes de lo predicho su lucha en busca de ya no depender de Arthur.

Después de ello yo quedé a merced de que este me gobernara e hiciera de mi vida un infierno, una fotografía más despertó mi curiosidad; en ella estaban Arthur, Alfred y Matthy, al parecer este traía algo en la mano observé con atención y era el listón que le había regalado, tenía alrededor de 11 y 12 años cuando me lo quitaron.

**Finalizar Flashback**

Fui como lo prometí, llegué alrededor de las 10, justo topándome con mi amigo Antonio, quien había cubierto en su manto a varios chiquillos que estaban más al sur de Alfred, no me importaba después de todo yo tenía a Matthy y pronto él sería un hombre de bien, procuraría que estuviera sano y fuerte para que pudiera luchar contra quien se quisiera meter con él.

Llegué y comencé a hacerle un pequeño desayuno; lo serví en una mesita que me encargué de traer, agarré un hacha y me puse a talar árboles y construir una mejor vivienda para mi pequeño; terminando ya se veía mejor pero comencé a sudar así que me quité la camisa estorbosa y mi pecho quedó al descubierto.

Me sorprendía mucho que tanto ruido no haya levantado a Matthew, así que me metí de nuevo en la casita llegando a su pequeño cuarto, era luminoso pero sentí que algo andaba mal...

-¿Matthy? Te hice el desayuno... ven... soy yo... Fran...-vi que en esa pequeña cama no había nadie-¿Matthy?... ¡¿Matthy?!-.

Salí de la casa muy apresurado, por estar buscando a mi pequeño se me olvidó abrigarme sin notar que me podría enfermar y dejar desprotegido a mi hermanito.

-¡Matthy! ¡MATTHEW!-busqué desesperadamente, a pesar de ello no lo podía encontrar-.

Sin quererlo llegué cerca de donde se encontraba Alfred; con lágrimas en el rostro me senté y lloré; suplicando que nada le haya pasado.

Sentí una manita tocar mi cabello, levanté la mirada y era el pequeño Alfred; en su cara se notaba una ligera tristeza, era común que en niños como él se preocupen por los demás sin importar qué quieren los que aman estén bien.

-¿Qué sucede, Francis?-no podía fingir y sonreír; lo que hice a cambio fue sujetar su mano y darle un beso en ella-.

-No encuentro a Matthy... y estoy...-lágrimas surgieron otra vez cerrándome la garganta- preocupado-.

-Francis... no llores lo encontraremos, te lo prometo- miró ingenuamente de un lado a otro, sonreí, pero un estornudo interrumpió aquél momento tan lindo entre mi amor y yo- ¿estás bien?- se acercó a mí; claro después de haber corrido un buen rato obvio que iba a tener frío, mi cuerpo estaba temblando; una voz me hiso olvidarme de cuan frío hacía-.

-¡Hermanito!-venía corriendo y a su lado venía una bestia blanca, se resguardó detrás de mí, la bestia era justo de su tamaño y le perseguía a donde iba-.

-¿Matthy?-puso su cara más triste que pude encontrarme-.

-Te iba a esperar en el puerto, pero... -le vi-.

-¿Pero?...-.

-E-Eso comenzó a perseguirme de un lado a otro- dijo y "eso" comenzó a perseguirle de nuevo, pero ahora el ojiazul corría alrededor de mí, de tanto correr el suelo se desprendió y me fui hacia abajo, por suerte sabía nadar, lo que hice fue salir del agua y ponerme a estornudar como loco-.

Llegamos a la cabaña todos juntos, Matthy y Alfred pusieron leña en la chimenea, mientras me quitaba las ropas, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, los niños seguían preocupados así que me acercaron a la chimenea apagada, tomé unas piedras y encendí con llama ardiendo toda la madera que los pequeños consiguieron a la mano.

-L-Lo s-sien...to-dijo Matthy con ojos suplicantes, una manta me cubrió la espalda, giré la cabeza y sonreí, hice una seña que se acercara el otro chiquillo a mi lado-.

-Tranquilo, yo estaba preocupado por ti y dado ello también preocupé a Alfred- los aguazules se miraron, el de mi derecha comenzó a llorar-.

-P-Perdonen... me... e-es q-que...- lo interrumpí sujetándole de su pancita y sentándole enfrente de mí, lo abracé-.

-Matthy... mi querido Matthy... tranquilo ya pasó- acariciando su mejilla lo fui calmando, sentía que el otro pequeño sonreía por más educación que de felicidad misma; miré a la puerta y "eso" volvió, acercándose lentamente llegó a mi lado, mi niño se asustó y me abrazó, toqué el pelaje de "la bestia", logrando que el pequeño se alejara un poco de mí y observara qué ocurría con solo rozarle el pelaje- al parecer es muy amigable...-sonreí y me lamió la mejilla, comenzando a darme risa-, ya, ya calma-lo detuve- tenemos que ponerte un nombre-.

-Bestia salvaje que me persiguió sin razón alguna-dijo Matthy en tono enojado-.

-Vamos, no es tan malo-dijo el otro pequeño, más sin embargo él hizo pucheros inflando sus mejillas-.

-Kumijiro-pronuncié, ignorando lo que dijeron los ojiazules y logrando que me hicieran caso- ¿quién es un lindo y amigable Kumijiro? Tú, tú lo eres, ¿quién cuidará de mi hermanito, Matthy? Tú- giré la mirada a mi niño, este estaba aterrado-.

-¿É-Él m-me c-cuid-dará?-cerró los ojos y negó- No, definitivamente no- el peluche vivo se me fue de las manos llegando con mi pequeño, se sentó mientras tanto este se cubría de aun con miedo-.

-Vamos Matthy- dijo su reflejo- dale una oportunidad- le tomó la mano y se la extendió al animal, éste en vez de morderlo se limitó a olfatearlo-.

En un instante se me bajó la presión, logrando que los dos rubios se preocuparan por mi salud, al despertar me encontré con los gemelos, uno en cada lado y Kujimiro en mis pies al parecer me cubrieron con una manta, como ya era de muy noche decidí ponerme nuevas ropas y decirle a mis hombres que aguardaran y mañana en la mañana zarpáramos; dejé al nuevo peludo amigo con Matthy en la cama.

Agarrando a Alfred con delicadeza para no despertarlo, me dirigí a su casa para irlo a dejar, los rayos de luna me guiaban para no perderme entre tanta obscuridad, me daba tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo; felicidad al verlo dormitar entre mis brazos, a cuneándolo para que nunca despertase y triste porque ése lindo obsequio, ése lindo pequeño le pertenecía a quién alguna vez me hizo daño y posteriormente más daño me haría.

Por suerte solo me encontré con una sirvienta, le dejé en brazos a mi amor, dándole un beso en su frente me despedí de él, vi la luna triste, juré que si alguna vez lograra que él y yo fuéramos feliz.

-¿Y Alfred?- dijo somnoliento mi protegido-.

-Le dejé en su casa, Matthy- levanté a niño y le abracé-.

-¿En su casa? ¿Y ésta no es su casa?- negué con la cabeza- Hermanito… ¿no crees que alguna vez ésta fuera su casa?- sonreí-.

-Algún día mi pequeño, algún día…-le abracé y empecé a tararear una canción de cuna, poniéndolo a dormir-.

-No, no quiero-hizo un puchero dándome la más de las tiernas caras- ¿por qué te tienes que ir?-.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, mi pequeño, juro venir en la noche y mañana partir más tarde, ¿te parece?- humedeciéndose los ojos comenzó a llorar-.

-No te vayas, por favor- le abracé-.

-No llores, que me da pena dejarte solo en ése estado, te aseguro que volveré te dejaré encargado de Kujimiro- éste al oír su nombre se acercó y lamió la mejilla del triste rubio- ¿verdad que lo vas a cuidar?- el blanquillo miró con la cabeza inclinada como si no entendiese lo que dijera, como aún se negaba a dejarme ir, se me ocurrió una buena idea, darle el listón que sujetaba mi cabello-, date media vuelta te voy a dejar algo- hizo lo que le indiqué, sujetándole de algunos cabellos se los amarré con el listón, logrando una coleta coqueta- no es mucho pero es un pequeño recuerdo en lo que regreso ¿te parece?- le miré con suplica que me dejase partir-.

-Vuelve pronto, hermanito no quiero estar mucho tiempo solo- feliz besé su mano-.

-Te lo prometo-.

Alistamos las velas, desembarcamos, dejando a Matthy con unos cuantos hombres y dos sirvientas, temblaba de temerosidad, Arthur podría hacer que se le uniera y eso no quería, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos escuché.

-¡Francis!- giré mi cabeza y era…- Francis, no te vayas-.

-¡Alfred!, Alfred regresa vas a pescar un resfriado-.

-No, no quiero que te vayas, por favor no seas como mi hermano-.

-Alfred… capitán regrese-.

-No se puede señor, este barco ya está rumbo a Paris- desesperado tomé una soga y me sumergí al mar, el pequeño ojiazul se estaba ahogando poco a poco, sujeté su manita-.

-Alfred… ¿estás bien? Tranquilo ya estoy aquí- le abracé mientras mis compatriotas me jalaban de regreso al navío-.

Nos proporcionaron unas mantas y unas cubetas llenas de agua para los pies.

-¡Waaa! Está increíblemente caliente esta agua-.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me entendiste Alfred?- bajó la mirada-.

-No quería que me dejaras como lo hace mi hermanito-.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de que fuese yo, era un ser acuático carnívoro? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?-.

-Yo… lo siento, no fue esa mi intención, Arthur viene y a los pocos minutos se va, yo s-solo –comenzó a llorar- no q-quería q-que me dejaras solo como él lo hace- le abracé, impactado dejó de llorar-.

-Nunca, Alfred ¿me entendiste? Nunca te dejaré- le observé directamente a los ojos- no soy como Arthur, él y yo somos personas muy diferentes-.

-Gracias…-con los ojos con lágrimas me dedicó una bella sonrisa que parecía que ya nadie pudiera nunca más borrar-.

Una vez más dedicaba mi tiempo al amor de mi vida, y a quién entonces me quería lo dejaba a un lado de mí, poco a poco enamorarme me era más fácil sin embargo el pecado más grande en esta vida es el amar, si amas dejarás a alguien por esa personas muy tarde lo comprendí.

Perdón… Matthy.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Una Amenaza contra el amor

Flashback

-¿Francis?- escuché pero no me pude mover- ah… ahí estas, ven vamos a comer- me vio junto con las fotos, se acercó a mí y gracias a su altura me levantó la barbilla; me brindó de un beso y una caricia en mi mejilla- ¿de qué te acuerdas?-.

-De muchas cosas- me ruboricé solo un poco, las cosas románticas no eran mucho de su agrado, pero con su cariño a veces lo lograba sin que él lo quisiera-.

-Dame eso, por favor- le di la bandeja- ¿Cómo de qué? Claro, si es que se puede saber-.

-Como nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Oye está muy deliciosa la comida-.

-Tiene que estar sabrosa la preparé con amor- rió para él-.

-Dime ¿Matthy ha hablado contigo?-.

-No, después de que le dije de nosotros-.

-Es una pena…-.

-Oye…- hizo que lo viera a los ojos- me podré celoso si es que piensas más en él que en mí-.

-¿Enserio? Aunque no entiendo… yo a ti te amo yo a él no le pude dar eso que a ti si-.

Finish Flashback

-Oh por dios, Francis ¿aquí vives?- le di una seña para que no hablase-.

Mi jefe se molestó, al descender del barco junto con Al, estaba empeñado en que él regresara por su cuenta solo en el mismo barco que zarpé yo y ahora regresaba de nuevo en busca de más minas que explotar en las tierras de mi pequeño protegido.

Como era de esperarse me negué, logrando más enfado a mi jefe, estábamos en crisis económicas y de pronto yo llegaba con el niño de mi entonces peor enemigo Arthur Kirkland; me parecía muy triste y cruel que él y yo termináramos en disputas.

Había salido de la guerra de 100 años, antes ocurrió el golpe más bajo que pude vivir.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de Juana?- al escuchar su nombre agaché la mirada, no lloré, el sentimiento era tal que no podía con él-.

-Sí, si la recuerdo-.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que te arrebaten al niño que acabas de gobernar sus tierras?- asustado levanté mi mirada-.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo que Alfred se estaba ahogando y no podía dejarlo morir…-.

-¿A mí qué? Entiende, Kirkland si descubre que te llevaste a su protegido te hará sufrir, ¿eso quieres?- negué- ¿cuándo piensas llevártelo?-.

-Si es preciso esta misma tarde- estaba mal, con la garganta cerrada cargando mucho ésa melancolía, duré muchos años llorando su muerte, anhelando así que no sufriera, el día en que la condenaron a muerte, acusándole de brujería la vi, no sé si ella a mí también, sonrió y así partió momentos después-.

-Cubre toda evidencia de que te lo hayas llevado ¿comprendiste bien?- asentí aun con la mirada hacia abajo, me palmeó el hombro- ¿sabes? Quien más quiero que no sufra más de lo que ya sufriste soy yo, además estamos enfrentándonos a España, no tenemos cómo para proteger un territorio como lo es el reflejo de éste, tú y yo no pecamos de ignorancia, él y su hermano tienen algo que los distinguen de los demás, lo supe cuando venías del barco para nuestro encuentro-.

-Lo siento… arreglaré todo lo que tenga que hacer y así irme con él evitando más peligros-.

-¿Francis?...-el tiempo transcurrió, Al y yo habíamos salido del palacio de Versalles para volver al nuevo continente, claro llevaba unas cuantas copas de más y ya había obscurecido, diría que se hizo de muy noche- ¿Estás bien?- tocó mi mano, le sujeté de la cintura, con sus las ropas que le proporcioné se veía como salido de una juguetería-.

-Bailemos ¿quieres?-.

-¿Eh? Pero…- no le di tiempo de hablar, sujeté su cintura y cargándole empecé a danzar-.

-Alfred… estoy feliz, aunque todos digan que debería estar arrepintiéndome de lo que hice yo digo que no-.

-¿De qué hablas Francis?- en un barril lo dejé parado, mis manos acariciando su mejilla producía un estremecimiento en su cuerpo- F-Francis- sonrió, esa sonrisa que producía que una vez más quisiera perder todo lo que yo ya tenía- M-Me haces c-cosquillas-.

-Alfred- cubrí sus ojos- ¿puedo darte algo?-.

-¿Qué es?- pronunció curioso-.

-Espero y lo recibas con mucha enjundia, te lo doy a ti con el fin de que solo tú lo tengas ¿estás listo?-.

-Sí, mucho- tomé un pañuelo y cubriendo sus ojos para que este no viera, pronunciando bellas palabras en mi lengua para que no las entendiera y así huyera de mí, de lo que en verdad siento por él y fue-.

-Je t'aime Alfred- le di un beso profundo en sus labios, le bajé del barril, quité lo que cubría su vista-.

-¿F-Francis?- no quise voltear, no obstante una mano me jaló, me brindó un tierno un beso en mi mejilla, pude observar que se había sonrojado- g-gracias… enserio- no aguanté más y le abracé, me dirigí a mi camarote y ahí me dormí junto a él-.

No me importaba mucho lo que dijeran los demás era muy diferente el calor de Matthy y el de Alfred, los demás dirían que me acosté con éste pero no era así, yo lo que menos quiero es que me empezara odiar y decidiera ya no hablarme, si me tomaba una eternidad en conquistarle, lo haría, estaba en ese momento estúpido para los demás pero hermoso para quien estuviera como yo; enamorado de alguien a quien yo no sabía si era bien correspondido lo que sentía.

Al día siguiente tendría que olvidarlo, que seguir, no dejarme llevar por ésos absurdos sentimientos, además de que tendría que ignorar a mi dulce y tierno amor; por lo menos hasta que… tuviera mejor economía y así quitarle esa jaula que Arthur se ha empeñado en tenerlo, como un pequeño canario que se dedicara a cantarle solo a él.

Como era muy noche fui a dejarlo, otra vez me recibió la sirvienta, rezaba para que Matthew no se enojara conmigo. Entré a las tierras de mi protegido y los hombres que había encargado de cuidar a mi pequeño, estaban gravemente heridos, justo en ese momento estaban tratados de ser curados, lleno de desesperación entré a la cabaña, una afilada espada fue desenvainada justo amenazándome la garganta.

-Vaya… vaya… alguien al fin regresó, guarda silencio que ya se durmió el niño, no querrás despertarlo ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Se me informó que llevaste a mi protegido a su casa, a pesar de ello lo dejé pasar, pero ¿con qué me encuentro? Ah sí, te lo llevaste- sentía impotencia, dado que cargaba a Matthy y si lo despertaba podría ver aquello, produciendo que se preocupara o incluso matara a alguno de los dos-.

-Él fue el que quería venir a conocer mis tierras- rió estrepitosamente-.

-¿Para qué querría visitar a alguien de tan poca clase como tú? Mientes… y eso no es bueno, dado el caso de que dijeras la verdad, ¿qué le enseñaste?-.

-Mi palacio- volvieron las carcajadas-.

-¿Solo eso?- miré con recelo- yo al menos le hubiera enseñado otras más planicies de mi país, tú en cambio ¿un simple palacio?- ahora fui yo el que rió sarcásticamente-.

-Pero no lo has hecho… dime ¿Cuántas veces te ha suplicado que no regreses a tu país que le cuentes una historia antes de dormir? ¿Cuántas veces ha pedido que te dirijas junto con él a ésa tierra a donde siempre vuelves?- furioso me hirió en la pierna haciendo que cayese- Lo suponía de ti, sabes que al hablarte de eso tratas de callarme, tú nunca cambias – otra herida, ahora en el brazo- Alfred te necesita y tú nunca estás ahí para él; ¿se te ocurrió alguna vez renunciar a todo lo que tienes en Inglaterra para estar con él? Yo creo que no, sino no me estarías lastimando, ocultando la realidad en la que vives, yo lo que más deseo es cuidarle, a él y a mi pequeño- me hizo un rasguño en la mejilla con la espada para después dejarla a un lado y soltarme una bofetada con el niño abrazado con el otro brazo-.

-Tú no sabes nada, no hables por mí, que no me conoces- su mirada era con mucho odio cargado- dado que no es de tu importancia ni debería de serlo, me iré apártate de mi camino- le contradije dado que no soltaba a mi ojiazul adormilado-.

-Suéltalo- saqué mi pistola ya cargada- hasta el último día juré protegerlo, cosa que al tuyo no le has dicho, tan siquiera una sola vez-.

-Ésta bien… pero esto no se quedará así ¿me entendiste? Volveré y el día en que menos te lo esperes tomaré al infante en mis brazos y me lo llevaré, con o sin tu permiso, te llevaste a alguien de mi propiedad y así me llevaré a alguien que es tuyo ¿entendiste bien?- lo dejó en la mesa se encaminó a la puerta mientras yo me arrastraba a una esquina evitando impedirle el paso-.

Se fue, me acerqué a una silla próxima a donde me encontraba, arranqué unos pedazos de tela y aseguré que ya no saliera más sangre tanto de mi pierna como mi brazo, cojeando llegué a una cubeta y me lavé la sucia cara que tenía.

-Señor…-entró uno de mis camaradas- vimos salir a nuestro mayor enemigo, ¿se encuentra bien?-.

-Sssshhhh- le señalé la mesa-.

-Hablemos afuera, ven ayúdame- le extendí mi brazo y él me ayudó-.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Le dijo algo?-.

-Guarda silencio… lo que te diré es lo siguiente y espero mucha discreción departe tuya ¿comprendiste?- él asintió-.

-¿De qué se trata? Dígame señor-.

-No se lo digáis a mi jefe, por favor, si eso ocurriese… nos estaríamos despidiendo de estar tierras, del pequeño y de todo lo que está aquí ¿entendiste?-.

-Si-.

Me llevaron a curarme y así me pude dormir, pedí que llevasen a Matthew a Paris mientras que yo me quedaba a construir una mejor guarida para él Kujimiro llegó ante mí.

-Kujimiro… ¿puedes ser bueno e irte con él? Necesito que lo protejas. El mal se acerca y yo requiero de tu ayuda- el peluche parecía entender así que subió al barco y zarparon sin mí-.

Si quiero protegerlo, será mejor que me lo lleve, espero y lo comprendas… Matthy querido.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Una declaración de amor no correspondido

Flashback

Le observaba comer, daba una mordida y luego me daba a mí de un pedazo de la comida.

-Te gustan mucho los deportes-asintió para luego sonrojarse-.

-Sólo en hockey soy un poco malo...-sonrió-

-Sí, cada vez que sé que juegas contra Matthy sales lesionado o gravemente herido-.

-Es bueno-hiso un pequeño puchero- sin embargo yo le gano-.

-En tus películas tú siempre ganas en la vida real... no tanto-reí y le miré, se encontraba enojado-.

-Pero yo gané algo que él no- me quedé sorprendido-.

-¿Qué cosa ganaste?- me acerqué a él para ver su respuesta, en cambio miró a otro lado, murmuró bajo a tal que no le escuché-.

-Perdona ¿qué dijiste?- bajó la bandeja al piso y me dio un beso sujetando mi mano, luego se separó de mí y susurró para mí-.

-Yo gané tu corazón- sonreí feliz de escuchar ésas palabras, sujetó una almohada y hundió en ella su rostro, aproveche despeinando sus cabellos-.

-Y me alegra mucho que también tenga tu corazón-.

Finish Flashback

Después de unos cuantas semanas construí un lugar para proteger a mi adoración, al encontrarme con él descubrí que mi jefe ya le empezaba a inducir en la escritura, la política entre algunos otros libros. Al llegar sonrió y vino corriendo en nuestro encuentro, me dijeron que Kujimiro le habían encerrado en el cuarto de mi pequeño, que no era posible que haya traído a condenado animal a la tan majestuosa Francia.

-Hermanito- derramó unas cuantas lágrimas- ¿d-dónde… e-estabas?- dijo sollozando-.

-Ocupado, pero listo para mostrarte un bonito y mejor lugar en donde vivirás- al oír eso, ocultó su carita en mi pecho y siguió negando- ¿no? ¿Por qué?-.

-Sólo si tú estás conmigo y no me dejas, iré con esa condición, no quiero volver sin tu presencia- sus ojos me recordaron a los de Al y me fue imposible negármele-.

-Entendido- me incliné como si se tratara de un príncipe- lo que diga mi dulce hermanito, éste se sonrojó-.

-N-No hagas e-eso- levanté en brazos a mi niño-.

-Jefe… me llevo todo mi trabajo al nuevo mundo, cualquier cosa envíenme una carta- me dirigí a la puerta-.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- ya no lo escuché-.

-¿Y-Y t-tu t-trabajo? El señor me dijo que…- le cubrí sus labios impidiendo que dijese algo más-.

-Ahora tú en adelante serás mi único trabajo ¿estás de acuerdo?- con esto logré una vez más que su cara se tornase roja como un tomate rico para comer-.

-S-S-S-S-I-I-I-I- sonreí, le abracé y volvimos a sus tierras nada ni nadie me impediría estar junto con él, si Kirkland quería guerra, guerra es lo que le daría-.

Los años pasaron, Matthew estudió mi lengua, le vestía como tal y le hacía comportar ante la sociedad; como Alfred le pertenecía aun a mi enemigo, con el tiempo dejamos tanto como mi pequeño como yo de dejarlo de ver

Mi protegido no entendía nada sobre lo acontecido, claro trataba de evitar sus preguntas con respecto a éste, me era muy difícil decirle, no sabía cómo explicarle; en más de una ocasión mandé a mi sirvienta a decirle al infante de Arthur que tanto como mi niño y yo estábamos ocupados.

-Quiero verlo, por favor- oí una voz muy cerca-.

-Llévense a Matthy a su habitación- me fui a la puerta-.

-¿Hermanito? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, habían pasado dos años y yo, a pesar de eso lo veía como de 5 años-.

-Nada, Matthy tienes que cambiarte habrá una fiesta en París y tenemos que arribar el barco-.

-C-Comprendo… dile a Alfred que lo quiero- agachó la cabeza y se fue escoltado por mis sirvientas-.

-Háganle pasar lo recibiré en el salón principal- respondí fríamente-.

-Sí, señor-.

Entré y me vio, me limité a ir a mi silla y mirarle desde arriba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- hablé de horrible forma, me dolía más a mí que a él-.

-¿Francis? ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? ¿Sabes? Últimamente no te eh visto, claro a Matthy tampoco, quería entender ¿por qué ya no me dejas acercarme más a ustedes? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Dije algo que no era? Si es así, perdón no era mi intención, yo me disculpo…- reí sarcásticamente-.

-¿Tu dulce hermano no te lo dijo?- en mi interior se moría lentamente mi alma-.

-¿Decirme qué? Francis, no soy como mi hermano si te hizo algo yo…-riendo estrepitosamente logré que dejase de hablar-.

-Kirkland Arthur, me declaró la guerra, yo prometí dejar en paz a su protegido y él a cambio haría lo mismo- sus ojos me decían lo que yo esperaba-.

-Yo no soy de su propiedad- replicó, yo bufé y lentamente me acerqué a su cuerpo -.

-Demuéstramelo, libérate dulce pajarito, te veo y compruebo que tus cadenas contigo siempre llevas; ¿hasta cuándo?-.

-¿Hasta cuándo qué?- contestó resentido de lo que había dicho-.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de depender de él?- acariciando su mejilla hasta levantarle su barbilla, en su dulce rabiar, no podía distinguir si era un pequeño de 8 años quién me estaba empezando a odiar- te puedo ayudar… tú dilo –me acerqué a sus labios- yo te apoyaré- bajando la mirada me dijo todo- como quieras-.

-Mi hermano no es como tú- susurró- tú privas a Matthy de todo y todos, ¿eso te hace feliz?-.

-Él está muy alegre de no verte, igual yo a ti, una persona menos de quién preocuparme-.

-¿Eso crees? No debí haber venido, tú no mereces que mi hermano esté contigo, es más espero y Arthur te ponga en tu lugar-, con un puño cerrado se fue a la puerta- te odio, Francis espero y no muestres nunca más tu horrendo rostro en mi cara-.

Abrió la puerta y me dejó, derrumbado en el piso comencé a llorar, una parte de mí falleció, recostado en el piso llegó quien menos esperaba a declarar su amor.

-Dime Francis, ¿puedo lograr quitar ése clavo llamado Alfred de tu corazón?- reaccionando me recosté, él se sentó entre mis entre piernas- no quiero que sufras hermanito, la verdad me enamoré de tu andrajosa apariencia, hasta el día de hoy me sentía a gusto, el simple hecho de que te dedicaras a mí y solo a mí, me dejó como un egoísta- tragué saliva y desvié la mirada-.

-Matthy… yo…- me interrumpió con un beso-.

-A diferencia de Alfred yo no te quiero compartir, me niego a estar sin ti, déjame curarte, te prometo nunca irme- mis labios se resistían pero gracias a su ternura empecé a olvidar, decidí ya no más-.

Mi amado ya no lo vi otra vez por ahí, su reflejo me mantenía bastante ocupado, entre estudios, trabajo y mi intento para callar mis sentimientos; cada noche me embriagaba y tomaba el cuerpo de Matthew, solo para mí, imaginaba una y otra y otra vez tener en mis brazos a quien me volvía loco.

Llegué a decepcionar en más de una sola ocasión a mi privilegiado, me despertaba, acariciaba sus alterados cabellos, le besaba en la frente, tomaba mis cosas y me iba.

Pronto se despertaba, con su voz triste y con un poco de resentimiento pronunciaba para sí.

-¿Hasta cuándo me verás? ¿Hasta cuándo le dejarás de amar? ¿Acaso no soy lo bastante egoísta para que me puedas mirar aunque sea una sola vez?- apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta y sin las ganas para abrir ésa puerta y parar lo que no debió ni siquiera dar inicio-.

-Lo siento…- ocultando continuamente mi cara fingí que lo había olvidado, lo que decía mientras tenía mis encuentros de derroche de amor no correspondidos en él, no era tonto al punto estaba de hablar pero silenció sus labios y riendo me preguntó-.

-Francis… ¿qué vamos a estudiar?- no era justo lo que yo me propuse le juré arrepentido me invadía más y más de otras cosas que de su propio bien estar-.

Durante 2 años duré así cuando cumplió 10 años, una carta, ahí mi director estipulaba que vinera lo más pronto.

-¿Qué querrá ése viejo?- segundos después entró-.

-¿De quién hablas Francis?-negué y pedí que viniese a mi lado-.

-Matthy... tengo que ir a Paris, ¿me esperarás?- me enterneció sus pucheros, le di un beso y se ruborizó-, por favor... ¿lo harás por mí?

-Mmmhh comprendo-.

Partí, dejándolo a merced de mis sirvientes y fieles aliados. A mi llegada, sólo abrí la puerta y dejé que mi boca hablara.

-¿Qué ocurre? Me encontraba ocupado, señor-.

-Ayuda... me- levanté la cabeza y mi sorpresa fue-.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un jefe y un subordinado-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- venía con sus ropas de vándalo, jugando con la garganta de mi Jefe en sus manos-.

-No, no, no, se dice: "Bienvenido, ¿por qué no me hablaste antes? Me hubiese vestido mejor para la ocasión"- escupí muy cerca de sus zapatos-.

-Antes morir a decir tal cosa- haciendo tan ruidosas carcajadas, cedió libertad a mi jerarca en paz-.

-Ok, ya puedes entrar-.

Vestido andrajosamente como mi aullador enemigo entró, con la carita sucia, ropas rasgadas y una pequeña coleta amarrándole su melena; con repudio me miró de abajo hacia arriba

-Alfred...-recibí una bofetada luego de haberlo nombrado-.

-Más cuidado, estás ante mi infante, mi capitán y general al mando del nuevo continente- yo negué-.

-Él sigue siendo el rubio, ojiazul, tierno que me encontró y que él estaba tan perdido que sin darse cuenta me robó el corazón- con la mirada le supliqué que viniese conmigo pero era imposible; me arrepiento de todos y cada uno de mis pecados-.

-Yo no sé quién eres, ah no... espera eres el que me rechazó, que dijo que era propiedad de mi hermano y además me dijo que era un pajarito enjaulado, preso de mis cadenas que me eran tan pesadas que me niego a quitar, porque solo conozco a ése sujeto y nada más-.

-No... -mis ojos se humedecieron ya no dejándome observar-, yo...-.

-Tu tiempo se acabó- sentí una punzada atravesar muy cerca de mi corazón, fue entonces cuando vislumbré por última imagen la cara de espanto de Alfred, trató de tocarme pero se lo impidieron- es tarde, se morirá como tú lo deseaste-.

-¡NO! ¡Yo nunca dije tal cosa! ¡Arthur sálvalo! ¡NOOOOO!- se lo llevó a rastras, sonriendo, extendí mi mano-.

-Je t'aime- instantes después caí preso del gran desangrado que sufría mi cuerpo ya atravesado-.

Desperté justo con mi viejo rezongón a un lado, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir, tres largas semanas después me dijeron que ya podía moverme, sin embargo mi dolor perpetuaba, veía una y otra vez un pequeño retrato que mandé hacer de Matthy, junto con Kujimiro, mi amor y yo.

Me habían arrebatado a mi pequeño, mi niño, mi protegido, efectivamente no supe lo que tenía hasta que me lo arrebataron; llegó la boda entre María Antonieta con mi amigo Luis, mientras la alianza con Roderich se hizo más estrecha, escuchando su música me relajaba a pensar y más que nada a dejar de lado mis sentimientos. Me encarcelé yo mismo en una jaula para no volver a ver, sentir y creer que alguien me amaría, viviendo felices por toda la eternidad.


	5. Chapter 5

V. Una pequeña ayuda para la libertad

Flashback

-¿Dónde dejaste tus ropas de pirata?- jugueteé con sus enredados cabellos-.

-En un cajón, pero preferiría olvidarlas, no sé si te importaría hablar de eso-se incorporó dejando ver su rostro, yo sonreí-.

-¿Pasó algo malo cuando portabas tan tierno esas prendas?- asintió y besó la palma de mi mano-.

-Casi te atravesaron el corazón, ¿te parece tan poca cosa?- acaricié su mejilla-.

-Pero gracias a eso te diste cuenta por fin de cuanto amor guardaba; puro, sincero y de nadie más que de ti-.

-Están en mi armario ocultos en un rincón, ¿eso querías saber?-asentí-.

-Eres muy galán ¿no estabas enterado?- sus mejillas se volvieron a rojo vivo causándome ternura-.

-N-No digas eso-.

-Si lo digo es porque es verdad, tú siempre supiste que a ti no te puedo engañar-.

-Por eso y mucho más… I love you Francis-.

Finish Flashback

En mi país vivíamos la peor de las crisis pronto nos iríamos a una tremenda revolución, no sin antes enterarme de que lo ya conquistado departe de Kirkland había empezado a independizarse, mandé tropas decidiendo ayudar a escapar a mi niño, le vi una sola vez, bajó la mirada, mi jefe junto con su nuevo jefe aceptaron la ayuda que le quería brindar mi país. Traté de hablar con él sin embargo mi viejo me arrastró lejos del ojiazul.

Me sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste, no le dirigí la palabra pero cambió, en estos 5 años cambió. Lo que creía muerto resurgió como un ave fénix.

El 4 de julio de 1776 Arthur recibió una tremenda paliza, Alfred dejó en claro que ya no era más un simple niño, una década después vino mi tan aguerrido compatriota Napoleón Bonaparte, le apodaban "El Pequeño Cabo", llegué a entablar una que otra conversación con éste me parecía tan buen camarada que le conté mi historia, claro no le decía abiertamente que se trataba de su servidor.

-Yo creo que te perdonará, si se preocupó por ti en el último instante en que lo pudiste ver yo sinceramente pienso que el pasado ya quedó olvidado al menos para él, eso digo yo- sonreí, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda-.

-Gracias, Nap... no mueras por favor-

-Claro que no Francis...-bebimos, hicimos bromas y cada uno se fue a su casa-.

El 14 de julio de 1789 y estalló la revolución en mi nación, muchos murieron, veía uno a uno agonizar enfrente de mí. Después del fallecimiento de mi querida amiga Juana de Arco no me sacó tantas lágrimas como ver a mi gente morir. Durando casi 10 años, protegía a Napoleón cuanto pude sin embargo... la inmortalidad no se le puede dar a nadie, más hubiera querido yo hacerlo.

En 1821 muere mi amigo, un día antes de su fallecimiento recibí una carta suya:

-Cuídate, Francis, comprendí perfectamente tu dolor y te diré que lucha por lo que tú quieras, si amas a ésa persona lucha por tu amor; sin más que decir... te estimo mucho mi compañero de bebida y compañero de charlas-.

Me hiso feliz ésa carta, tenía ganas de decirle al mundo mi gran amor hacia él, pero no estaba.

Pasaron años, pronto sabía que en 1861 ocurrió la guerra de civil de estados unidos.

Supe que el protegido de Antonio me debía algo, muchas cartas me llegaron, eran de allá, le dije eso a Napoleón III, un año después mandó a Maximiliano de Habsburgo junto a su esposa Carlota, el barco zarpó, me fui con ellos, platicaba grandes ratos con Max, era muy buena persona, tenía grandes ideas, propuestas, sólo faltaba llevarlas a la práctica.

Una vez estando en México decidí ir al norte del país, sin que nadie me dijera nada me fui.

Investigando llegué a un desierto no habitado, me sentía libre, me senté y respiré profundo. Resonaban fuertemente en mi cabeza las palabras de Al, las de England y las de Napoleón.

No más de una sola vez traté de ver de nuevo a Matthy mi barco era derribado por Arthur, la última vez que traté de ir a verlo. Me partió el corazón, vestido como un perfecto navegante, estaba Matthew al encontrarnos con la mirada él. La desvió su cara, se resguardó en las ropas del vándalo, estiré mi mano pidiendo ayuda a mi protegido. No recibí nada.

Desperté ése día en casa de Antonio, que me vio naufragar y me acogió, Matthew ya no me pertenecía ni hoy ni nunca más.

Regresando a lo del desierto, sin ningún propósito por delante, me topé con unas personas, hablando con otra refiriéndose a un Alfred.

Me acerqué a preguntar y me informaron del dónde vivía y cómo podía encontrarle, había mucha esclavitud de parte de algunos habitantes de por allí.

Deseaba ir para verlo, abrazarlo, pedirle que me dejara estar con él, no lo hice.

Me regresé después de varios días al barco, pronto me arrepentiría de no haber ido por él.

El imperio de Max mi amigo se acabó, le fusilaron, lo único que me alegraba era que pude hablar con él y me divertí mucho charlando con él.

Ocurrió el hecho que me hiso tratar de suplicar por mi vida, la primera guerra mundial ocurrió que Alemania estalló para pelear en contra de los demás países, para dominar. Con el tratado de Versalles pensamos que había terminado sin embargo eso solo era el principio.

1939 estalla la segunda guerra contra Italia, Alemania y Japón; mi jefe se unión con el jefe de Inglaterra, de América... le vi era él mi amor, mi Alfred, sus miradas eran solo para Arthur, me dolió mucho que no me observara; me fui al último, mi jefe se fue con los demás, recogí algunas cosas y dispuesto a tomar una pluma alguien más la agarró, subí mi mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes.

-Siempre te gustaron este tipo de plumas-.

-¿Qué quieres Arthur?-le vi fastidiado, encontrarme con él a solas no me era muy grato que digamos-.

-Nunca te olvidó, aunque te haya podido herir en persona no me quiso volver a hablar-.

-Yo nunca le guardé rencor, es más le ayudé a escapar de ti-me sujetó del cuello de mi camisa-.

-Tú no sabes cuánto sufrí yo, él me pedía verte, nunca creí que tú le hicieras tanta falta, Matthew era el único que no preguntaba por ti-.

-¿Era eso o nunca fuiste capaz de ver lo que él quería y lo que no?-me tiró al piso y comenzó a pisarme y patearme, me sacó sangre-.

-Él me idolatraba, me necesitaba, me quería- le vi a sus ojos, éstos comenzaban a llorar, me recordó a mi protegido, me incorporé con mucho cuidado-.

-Supongo que estamos a mano... Matthew era el que hacía todo eso conmigo- dejó de llorar y me miró, yo observaba la mesa, se disponía patearme una vez más pero le detuve- creía que madurarías, no lo hiciste... -sonreí sarcástico, le jalé tirándole y poniéndome sobre él, le retuve que saliera corriendo- tú crees que no soy fuerte más eh visto tantas muertes, muchas despedidas, pocos saludos devuelta con una sonrisa; no soy débil si eso crees estás muy equivocado, Arthur...-me levanté para irme más sin embargo me jalaron hacia atrás-.

-Entonces no lo seas y ve por él- murmuraron en un solo sonido oíble solo para mí-.

-No quiero importunar lo haré cuando dejemos de estar en guerra con Alemania-.

-Entonces ¿no te importaría que lo haga mío una vez más o sí?-en un arrebato de furia le levanté de la camisa-.

-¿A qué te refieres con de nuevo?- rió aunque de mis ojos se vieran tan serios- ¡DIMELO! -exigí al de cejas pobladas-.

-Me pidió que quería olvidarse de ti... le di sexo- pensé que había oído mal-.

-¿Perdón...? Tú... Alfred...- le solté-.

-Lo que oíste... lo hice mío, vieras las noches tan excitantes que me dio el que le metiera una y otra vez... -antes de que terminara le golpeé derribándole en el suelo, para luego sujetarle de nuevo-.

-Tú vuelves a tocar a Alfred y yo... yo...-no formulé la frase el simple hecho de que mi tan querido amor fuera corrompido de tal forma que me sentía horrible por dentro, le dejé y me dirigí a la puerta-.

-Eso huye, tú nunca podrías haber tenido sexo con él aunque te lo pidiera-.

-La verdad... yo sí le respetaba cosa que tú no-.

-Ni tan respeto que digamos, tú y yo no somos tan distintos ¿Sabes? Cierto pajarito me dijo que también quería hacerte olvidar a alguien especial, en vez de pensar en él tú al final le rompiste el corazón-tragué saliva-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia... yo traté de... nada-.

-¿Qué trataste? ¿Romperle sus esperanzas? ¿Su corazón? Vamos Francis, ambos sabemos que le hacías daño, cada caricia, cada beso, cada respiración-.

-¡Cállate!-.

-Cada chupetón, cada cosa que veías en él-.

-¡Cállate, ARTHUR!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a decir en tu defensa?-.

-Yo le dije que no funcionaría...-.

-Y a él no le importó ¿o sí?- negué- pensaste que si correspondías a ése corazón... lo amarías ¿cierto?-.

-Ya no soporto más, me voy-.

-Cobarde-.

-No lo soy-.

-Afronta tus responsabilidades-.

-Eso haré-ya estaba en la puerta- cuando termine esta guerra lo haré- cerré la puerta detrás de mí-.

Era cierto, muy cierto aunque Matthew y yo tuviéramos intimidad, Alfred siempre estaba en mi cabeza, le hacía sentir a Matthew cosas que hubiera deseado que fuera con Alfred, más no lo era, rompí su corazón con cada muestra de amor que trataba de darle a un amor que no se encontraba en ésa inmensa casa; por más que tratara de pensarle de otra forma que no fuera un simple protegido no lo conseguía... Amaba a Alfred y nadie me podía quitar de ése amor que por muy profundo que fuera no lograba quitar de mi mente.

-Lo siento... Matthew, no pude amarte...-.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.-Preso de tus sentimientos

Flashback

Saqué las ropas del americano.

-Parece que si le hago unos ajustes... te quedará mucho mejor-sentí el cómo me levantaron la barbilla volteando para atrás, dándome la sorpresa de un beso-.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro, para luego abrazarme de mi cintura-.

-Bueno es bastante justa, tal vez tus pantalones no te quedan pero la camisa si, como es de pirata haré unas cosidas y... -me interrumpieron con un beso-.

-¿Y si lo haces mañana?-sonreí-.

-¿Por qué?- dije volteándome -.

-Porque puedes hacer algo que te pueda agradar más -.

-Ah... ¿sí? ¿Qué cosa?- le sujeté de su cuello, este se agachó y me alzó para que me aferrara con las piernas a sus caderas-.

-Hazme ver las estrellas, bájame de nuevo la luna y sobre todo déjame sentirte una vez más-diciéndome eso me besaba el cuello, mis mejillas, me hacía reír-.

-Ai-je fais l'amour?-asintió, le besé profundamente, él retrocedió hasta topar con la cama y sentándose-.

-Love me like the first time I met you- le puse abajo-.

-Toujours-le besé callando sus labios-.

Finish Flashback

Alfred al ser atacado por Japón, sentí tal furia que mi país atacó a Alemania junto con él mi libertad se esfumó.

-¿Quieres más comida?-decían en alemán-.

-Gracias Ludwig...- carcelero alemán que no era tan malo como los otros alemanes- ¿Sabes algo de Estados Unidos?-.

-Sé quién te preocupa y te diré que ya está mejor- me sonrió-.

-Merci, me siento bastante tonto al dejarme capturar-rió-.

-Yo no lo diría así, me golpeaste más de 50 veces- me avergoncé-.

-Ya te pedí perdón-sin que lo viera abrió la puerta y se acercó hasta donde me encontraba-.

-Sí, lo sé... -le miré, su sonrisa era muy peculiar a la de los otros alemanes, era el único que era amable conmigo-Francis... ¿Por qué no fuiste detrás del que amabas?- suspiré y me levanté para luego estirar mis huesos-.

-Estaba en la lucha en contra del racismo, sentí que era un intruso, no sé si me pudiera entender... yo... decidí no ser un...-.

-¿Estorbo? Creo que siento lo mismo que tú-.

-¿Por qué?- me le acerqué quedando inclinado ante él-.

-Todos piensan que son malo, huyen de mí, cuando veo una víctima trato de ayudarle pero a cambio recibo golpes y son capturados por mis otros compañeros, duele saber que te tomen por uno del montón, insensible, enojón y sobre todo destructor- le tomé su mano-.

-Yo ya no lo creo así- cerré por un instante mis ojos y los abrí descubriendo que me besaban, me separé abruptamente de él-L-Ludwig ¿Q-Qué estabas...?-se ruborizó mirando a otro lado-.

-Lo siento... -se levantó y fue a la puerta- te traeré algo de beber-.

-Ludwig, espera... -muy tarde cerró y se fue-.

Lo que no sabía era porqué lo hiso, dirán el ¿por qué si la reja estaba abierta por qué no me fui? Porque aparte de Ludwig también había otros alemanes que era más agresivos queriéndome matar.

Llevaba por lo menos 3 meses, mis heridas sanaron, Ludwig era amable conmigo, cuando cambiaron de guardia me topé con una cara familiar.

-Kesesesesese ¿te atraparon?-.

-Sí, ¿Cómo has estado? Gilbert-.

-Muy bien, West es muy amable contigo Francis-asentí-.

-Tú sabes ¿qué le pasó?- se sentó afuera de la reja-.

-Fue a ver a un amigo... Feliciano y Lovino no sé si te acuerdas... ¿tus hermanitos?-.

-¿Qué les pasó?-.

-Bueno el no tan asombroso del inglés-británico capturó a los dos- me limité a suspirar-.

-Espero se vaya con cuidado...-.

-Vamos, West es asombroso no tanto como yo pero aprendió del mejor-con aura de orgullo no me tranquilizaba-.

La guerra terminó, no vi a Ludwig hasta que Gilbert le dejó.

-Hola Francis-.

-¿Cómo estás?- le daba unas palmaditas-.

-Bien, solo... perdón-.

-¿Por qué?- me senté al lado de él-.

-Me dejé llevar, te besé y luego me resistí a hablarte- le abracé-.

-No hay problema, dime ¿ya pudiste encontrar a tu otra mitad?- suspiró, para luego sonreír-.

-Creo que sí- una voz se escuchó nombrándole, miré para atrás y era mi hermanito-.

-¿Francis?-.

-¿Feli?-.

-¿Se conocen?-me levanté sonriendo-.

-¿Cómo no conocerlo? Él es mi hermanito menor-Ludwig se sorprendió bastante, el italiano me abrazó y yo le correspondí-

-Francis... ¿Cómo te ha ido?- me dejó y puse mi mano arriba de su cabeza-.

-Bien, Feli, bien- sonreí ocultando mi tristeza-.

Hablamos los tres durante horas hasta que obscureció me despedí de Feliciano después del alemán.

-Gracias-.

-Cuida mucho de él ¿entendiste?-le sujeté el rostro haciéndole que me mirara a los ojos, éste asintió con una sonrisa-.

-Si... cuenta con ello-me sujetaron el hombro y me jalaron hacia atrás tirándome unos metros-.

-¿Qué te...?-el sujeto iba con una chaqueta con gorro que le cubría la cabeza, el alemán me miró preocupado-.

-¡Francis!-momento luego recibió un golpe-.

-Déjale en paz- sujeté el brazo del agresor y éste se zafó para seguir pegándole, Feli estaba en un rincón pidiendo ayuda cosa que nunca llegaría-.

Me interpuse entre los dos, como traía una espada amenacé al contrario de Ludwig.

-Descúbrete para poder ver tu cara sin vergüenza- era imposible escapar de mi filosa espada, cualquier movimiento y le podría matar- ¿Acaso quieres morir?-.

-Sería lo más falso que me has dicho, no me puedes matar, Francis Bonnefoy- me sonaba su voz-.

-¿Alfred?-se descubrió, me sorprendí bastante, me dejé caer-.

-¿Estás bien?-ambos se acercaron a mí respondiendo al unísono el alemán y mi... -.

-Ve~

Feliciano seguía preocupado y llorando, vi a cada uno, me dirigí a Luddy acariciándole la mejilla.

-Estoy bien-luego vi a Alfred, aunque ya había crecido se le veía su cara cuando yo le conocí-No tenías derecho a pegarle-bajó la mirada, le iba a tocar pero me la sujetó y atrayéndome hacia él me dio un beso, con su otra mano me sujetó las caderas, terminó su beso y cubrió su cara en mi pecho, con un murmuro me dijo-.

-Francis... no abraces a nadie más que a mí, no beses a nadie más que a mí, je t'aime Francis Bonnefoy- levantó su mirada con unas lágrimas saliéndole- You're mine and no one else-sonreí y le sujeté el rostro-.

-Entonces lo haré mon amour-le sequé sus lágrimas-I love you too, my love- sonrió y me abrazó tirándome-.

Terminó la guerra, ya empezábamos a vernos más seguido, salíamos en secreto, no salíamos de darnos besos y cuando todos salían de las juntas nos asegurábamos que no estuviera nadie para irnos juntos de las manos, Alfred se sonrojaba cuando lo hacía, miraba a otro lado y empezaba a caminar más rápido.

Un día no llegó temprano a la junta con los demás, ahí me topé con un japonés, éste mostraba cierto susto al ver a Alfred y yo no sabía el porqué.

-Bonjour- se estremeció, se volteó, después de un suspiro sonrió-.

-Konbawa, señor Francis ¿cómo está?-.

-Bien, bien, perdón ¿me conoces?- asintió-.

-Mi jefe me dio el listado de todos los presentes-.

-Ah que bien... disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Disculpe mi falta, me llamo Honda Kiku, Kiku es mi nombre- me sorprendí, me iba a presentar pero- y el suyo ya me lo informaron disculpe mi interrupción-.

-Descuida, Kiku ¿cierto?-asintió- te quería preguntar ¿por qué le tienes miedo a Jones?-mis palabras le estremeció, tragó saliva-.

-Si no le informaron es por algo, señor yo no soy el indicado para decirle- se iba a ir pero le sujeté la mano-.

-Por favor dime- supliqué-.

-Está bien, le diré… espéreme al final de la reunión y le diré-.

-Entendido-asentí y le dejé irse-.


	7. Chapter 7

VII. Verdades que salen a flote

La junta se canceló, le dije una excusa a mi jefe para poder charlar con Kiku sin que éste me molestara, todos se fueron y me quedé a solas con él.

-Ahora sí, Kiku dime la verdad- éste tragó saliva ambos nos sentamos uno en frente del otro-.

-Sí, bueno... después de la derrota de Alemania, mi pueblo no se rindió, solo tuvimos una mañana soleada que pronto se volvería oscura llena de dolor y sufrimiento- mi cara mostraba terror, aun así no interrumpí lo que hablaba- después descubrimos que nos atacó Estados Unidos, hubo más de miles de personas que murieron, aún en este tiempo la radiación afecta ésos lugares que fueron bombardeados impidiendo que se coseche algo-.

-¿Cómo los atacó?-interrumpí-.

-Una bomba atómica, en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, por eso es "el temor" que tengo hacia él- tragué saliva-.

-Pero... ¿te pidió disculpas por el ataqué?-.

-Es cosa que él dijo en una ocasión "por Pearl Harbor y por aprisionar a mi amor", yo creo que ése era usted, ¿o me equivoco?- guardé silencio no sabía que podría hacer tanta atrocidad- ¿se encuentra bien?- asentí- si me lo permite, me retiro, le hice una seña afirmando que podía, me hiso una reverencia y se fue cerrando la puerta-.

-¿Cómo fue capaz...?- junté mis brazos cubriendo mi cara-.

Nunca llegué a pensar que él haría tal cosa, aventé mis papeles con furia, me acordaba de mis amigos y no podía creerlo, grité, derramé lágrimas, luego de calmarme tomé mis cosas y me fui, mi mente ya no sabía que creer, por un lado era cierto que Japón necesitaba un estate quieto, pero no de ésa forma, no de la forma tan vil y cruel como él lo hiso.

Llegué a mi casa tenía que pensar mucho, me encerré los días pasaron, no quería comer, no iba a las reuniones, no le abría la puerta a mi jefe tenía muchas cosas que decirme me limitaba a ir del baño a mi cama.

Dieron un fuerte golpe a la puerta que me hiso levantar, vi por la ventana, su mirada y la mía se encontraron.

-¡Francis! ¡Sal de ahí!- dio más golpes a la puerta-.

-¡V-Vete!- mi garganta se cerraba, no podía hablar-.

-Hablemos, dime ¿por qué no has ido a las juntas? Francis por favor abre la puerta-.

-N-No, vengas... Alfred...-

-Sólo dime... ¿Kiku te dijo lo de la bomba?-mis ojos se asustaron, abrí la puerta, sin mirarle le hablé-.

-Pasa- me iba a mostrar algo de afecto pero yo me aparté, se dirigió a la cocina-.

-Yo lo siento, no te lo dije porque yo mismo creo que fui un monstro al a ver encargado que hicieran el arma y atacaran, solo te pido que me entiendas-.

-¿Entender qué?- bajó la mirada-.

-Yo estaba desesperado, mi población murió a causa de ése ataque, después me entero que los alemanes invadieron tus tierras y tú...-.

-¿Nunca pensaste que sobreviviría ante unos nazis?-tragó saliva- Debiste de confiar que yo viviría... deja a la puerta cerrada cuando salgas- me di la vuelta, dieron un golpe en la mesa, solo giré la cabeza y ya me tenían acorralado; estábamos frente a frente-.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto daño te hice?-.

-No confiaste en mí, amenazaste a una persona, le ibas a privar de su vida, yo bueno... tú -bajé la mirada- me recordaste a Arthur... -.

Me quitó las manos de encima, bajó la mirada.

-No soy él-.

-Ésas son las cosas que él hubiera hecho, privarle la vida a alguien por tratar de "proteger" a su ambición- dio un puñetazo en la pared-.

-Pero al último instante no lo hice-.

-Tú no eras el niño fuerte que buscaba un conejillo que yo conocí-miraba a otro lado-.

-Yo lo sigo siendo... solo protegía a mi felicidad- le toqué la mejilla-.

-Confía en mí... por favor, ¿quieres?- le sonreí con tristeza, él asintió-.

-Está bien-me besó la mano- ¿vas a venir mañana a la reunión?-.

-Sí, tengo que ir porque si no mi jefe, se enojó mucho y tengo que ir-me iba a abrazar pero le empujé- no, aun no dame tiempo-.

-Ok, bye Francis-.

-Bye-.

Conduje al americano a la puerta, ésta la cerré una vez que estaba afuera; se cansaron mis piernas y caí al piso, me negaba a aceptar que él siguió los pasos del ex-vándalo británico. Levantándome me dirigí a mi cama, me dormí hasta que mi cuerpo me levantó a las 8, me lavé la cara, como pasaron varios días estaba con la barba crecida, me limpié y me rasuré. Me salí y fui a la junta. Mi jefe ya me esperaba.

-¿Por qué no respondías mis mensajes y mis llamadas?-.

-Bueno, tenía derecho a descansar, ¿sabes? Deberías relajarte más-le di unas palmaditas y en el hombro y entré-.

Sorpresa fue la que me llevé, Al le pedía perdón a Kiku y a Ludwig, no escuché bien pero su cuerpo expresaba más que mil palabras.

Me pasé como si nada a la sala de juntas, me sujetaron del puño y me jalaron hacia atrás, me recibieron con un beso profundo, traté de alejarlo, era inútil era más fuerte que yo; me dejé llevar, una vez que nos separamos sonrió.

-Sabía que vendrías-.

-No hagas eso, y-yo...-miré de un a otro, no había nadie-.

-Francis ya les pedí perdón, estoy dispuesto a conseguir tu amor-me ruboricé-.

-Alfred... -miré bajo, me levantaron la vista-.

-Te veo al terminar la junta- se alejó lentamente y yo me quedé ahí hasta que llegó el viejo a regañarme-.

No entendía, ayer, le dije que tenía que pensar, ¿conquistar mi amor? Ya no sabía que esperar de él, sabía que la persona de quien yo me enamoré seguía ahí solo que estaba... en la profundidad del adulto Alfred.

Así como empezó la junta, mi mente estaba en otro lado, mi jefe respondía por mí, al finalizar aquella reunión me interceptó Ludwig.

-Francis, te noto un poco... decaído ¿qué pasó?-fingí-.

-Nada, ¿qué me pudiera pasar? Digo soy Francis, soy fuerte - me reí de mi propio comentario, con eso calmé un poco la preocupación del alemán-.

"Yo estoy bien", "Yo soy fuerte", "Yo..." me repetí una vez más esas palabras me ayudaban a seguir sonriendo, sin aquellas palabras no podría soportar el dolor, estaba a cualquier momento caerme y ponerme a llorar.

Uno a uno se fueron, el último en salir fue...

-Matthew...-le sujeté de la manga de su abrigo-.

-F-Francis...-bajó su mirada-.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-.

-S-Sí-.

-¿Cómo has estado?-me acerqué un poco para verle la cara-.

-B-Bien... Francis, m-me tengo que ir-.

-Ah! Sí, claro... ¿Te veo luego?-.

-Mmmhhh...-asintió y se fue-.

Bajé la mirada, ¿aún me guardará rencor? Si fuera así... yo... yo.

-La cena está servida-levanté la vista-.

-¿Eh?- nos quedamos él y yo a solas- perdón Alfred yo...-.

-No acepto un no por respuesta además mira-en un cachito de la mesa estaban dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra y con velas a los lados-.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-me acerqué un poco, se ruborizó-.

-Bueno, si voy a recuperar tu amor ¿qué mejor con una cena romántica?- mostró la comida-.

-¿Hamburguesas?- asintió-.

-No gusto mucho de comerlas-.

-Oh... vamos Francis... -ahí estaban escondidos detrás de sus gafas, los ojos suplicantes del que me enamoré-.

-E-Está bien...- nos sentamos y empezamos a comer-.

Una vez terminada la comida, sirvió vino.

-¿Te acuerdas?-dándome la copa a la mitad-.

-¿De qué?-.

-Cuándo me diste un beso, dijiste "te lo doy a ti con el fin de que solo tú lo tengas"- me sonrojé-.

-¿T-Te acuerdas de eso?-asintió-.

-Estabas ebrio, me pediste bailar, aunque no te dijera mi respuesta, me tomaste de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar- tomé un poco para luego ver la copa-.

-Recuerdo... muchas cosas, me hubiera gustado verte crecer, pero las circunstancias... no me dejaron- iba a tomar otro poco, una mano me obstruyó-.

-Todavía puedes pertenecer a mi vida, Francis... i love you- estaba muy cerca de mí, me provocaba su mirada incitándome a besarle-.

-Al... -.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. La vuelta que dio sus vidas

**Flashback**

-Tengo hambre, Francis ¿a dónde me piensas llevar?-ya estábamos afuera, le había pedido que se pusiera el trajecito de pirata y que no viera adónde íbamos-.

-Es una sorpresa Al, tienes que esperar-un gruñido proveniente de mi compañero me asustó-.

-Tengo hambre-era muy claro, lo que le preparé no llenaba al ojiazul-.

-Solo espera-.

**Finish flashback**

-Déjeme pasar- se escuchó allá a fuera, volteé y en ésos momentos entraron dos hombres a separarnos, uno me hiso caminar hacia atrás, entró otro más para tratar de controlar a Alfred-

-Esperen...- empezó a golpear personas, en su cara se veía que estaba desesperado- no pueden llevárselo así-.

-Tenemos todo el derecho, -llegó uno cerca de mí- está en quiebra, su jefe habló conmigo y ahora tenemos que hacer ver a los novios afuera, en menos de 5 minutos-.

-¿Quiebra? ¿Matrimonio?-ése era yo- ¿con quién me casó ése viejo?-.

-Conmigo...- se acercó a mí y me vio con repudio-.

-Arthur...-dijimos al unísono-.

-Era eso o que murieras-.

-Espera... ¿qué dijiste? Al... yo-.

-No importa, Francis... yo te liberaré, lo juro-pronto ya no tocaba ni el piso, me sentaron enfrente de un balcón, al lado estaba Arthur, a mi izquierda estaba Scott-.

"Vamos a presentar a los queridos novios"

Echándonos luces me cegaron un poco, la audiencia dijo "beso", "beso", miré al de cejas pobladas, estaba cruzado de brazos, volteé con el pelirrojo y éste solo me dio un codazo, detrás se veían letreros de mi jefe y el jefe del británico diciendo "hazlo". Suspiré, tenía que seguir con la farsa, tomé la cara de Arthur y le besé por pocos instantes.

Las personas no se conformaron, fue entonces Kirkland ya enojado me da un beso profundo. Me sonrojó, con aspereza le continué el beso.

Una vez terminado, el público aplaudió y las luces se apagaron; me levanté, me iba yendo pero me detuvieron.

-Tienes que salir con él de la mano- era el hombre que me había sentado-.

-No, espera ya contribuí con su teatro, déjenme ir-.

-Ése es el problema, hasta que salgas de tu quiebra... seguiremos haciendo lo mismo- era la voz del ojiverde- a mí al igual que a ti me molesta, te lo advierto, tú duermes en el sillón- se adelantó a la puerta y salió-.

-Lo siento, Francis... es por eso que los mensajes que te mandaba... ¿por qué no los leías?-.

-No me te conozco, no me dirijas la palabra- me salí, sujeté la mano del inglés y nos fuimos a su casa-.

-Bueno el baño está en el segundo piso, mi cuarto está en el segundo piso y...- le interrumpí, con un beso, instante después un flash se oyó, cerré la puerta y me encontré con un golpe en la cara- por lo menos avisa si es que nos siguen-.

-Eso es imposible, ya que nos denominaron "novios", ¿tienes algo de beber?- me dirigí a la cocina seguido por él-

-No y explícate-.

-¿Enserio? -tomé un jugo que asomaba por la nevera- ¿Qué cosa?-.

-¿Por qué imposible que me digas si hay un paparazzi?-.

-Conozco a los de mi país, 3 semanas estaremos supervisados, tal vez tu país no arme tanto escándalo pero el mío sí- tomé un vaso y me serví, le tomé- cualquier cosa... y se armarán los rumores, así que tú solo... déjate guiar por mí-.

-Sólo no hagas cosas raras... te lo advierto, no me puedes agredir pero yo sí-.

-Sí, sí lo entiendo...- ahora sí, Alfred, no le podría ni hablar a menos de que estuviera Arthur presente, conociendo la farándula dirían "esto es una infidelidad" o "un triángulo amoroso"-.

Me dormía en el sillón, dada la hora indicada me levantaba, abrazaba al ojiverde, para hacerlo más ameno soñaba con aquella noche en que me dormí con Al en el barco. Le echaba de menos, sin quererlo tenía un collar en el cuello, mi "dueño" no me dejaba ir, me ahogaba en ésa cadena que yo no acepté. Ya que la crisis de Suez me impedía salir de ésta situación. Me mandaron un mensaje:

"Te veo en el último baño" A

Fui como era preciso, esperé y abrieron la puerta.

-A...-me tapó la boca con la mano, luego me enseñó su celular-.

-"Hablemos por este medio, ¿te parece?"-asentí-.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Fuiste tú el que me citó aquí verdad?"-asintió-.

-"¿Cuánto falta para que te logres recuperar?"-.

-"No sé, puede que meses, en verdad no lo sé"- bajó la cabeza, se apoyó en mi pecho, cubriéndose la cara-.

-"Francis, te necesito- me ruborizó- no logro estar sin ti"- sonreí y le di un beso en la frente-.

-Lo siento...- abrí la puerta y me salí, me encontré con Arthur-.

-¿Por qué lloras?-cuando me fijé derramé una lágrima, me la quité y reí-.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy bien- se puso de puntitas y me sujetó para el cuello atrayéndome a sus labios, momento después se oyó un flash, cuando lo terminamos-.

-No creas que soy un tonto, vámonos, hay que evitar éste tipo de escenas-asentí y caminamos rumbo a la puerta, la abrimos- el que te veas con él... es algo tonto y creo que lo sabes- sujeté su mano y le jalé hacia mí, y le miré a los ojos-.

-No me digas ver o no a la persona que amo ¿entendiste?- llegamos a la casa y cada uno se fue por su lado-.

Llevamos 5 semanas y la economía marchaba muy poco, ya veía muy lejos mi libertad, muy lejos el volver a ver a Alfred.

-Buenas~ Vine a dar mantenimiento a su tubería-.

-Sí, claro pase- Arthur se fue a tomar té, dejándome solo en casa, entramos al baño-.

-Bueno para empezar dígame ¿qué es lo que pasa?-.

-Aaammm... la verdad no sé ¿le contrató Arthur? De seguro y él sabe- cerró la puerta se quitó el disfraz- Alfred... -momento instantáneo me besaba, le detuve- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Perdón enserio, perdón yo te quiero librar de ése contrato pero no lo logro,-puso su rostro en mi pecho impidiendo me verle-.

-Tranquilo... no es nada además ya me acostumbré-sonreí-

-Francis, por favor salgamos de aquí renuncia a lo que te impusieron, yo te protejo, solo...- bajé la mirada-.

-Lo siento Alfred, es cosa de mi jefe, solo tengo que aceptar que mi economía no es buena que en cualquier momento puede haber más problemas de los que hubo- tomé sus ropas y se las di- a pesar de todo yo seguiré con esta farsa, por favor vístete y no me hagas ver más tu cara, si no podría aguantar las ganas de besarte, de abrazarte... yo, no quiero ya verte-"mentira, Alfred te amo, libérame lo más pronto, te lo imploro" quería decir-.

-Entendido -se vistió-, mi juramento es que te liberaré, no sé cuándo, pero haré lo posible por estar contigo-.

-Hasta ése momento, yo seré inmensamente feliz, mientras tanto... nos vemos luego mi pequeño-.

-Nos vemos-le abrí la puerta de la casa y se fue-.

Mi corazón estaba guardado, tal vez a él le dolía todo lo que pasaba pero lo que me confiere, era un cuerpo sin ése órgano, espere al británico llegara a casa, 8 de la noche y tocaron a la puerta, abrí, eran el ojiverde y su jefe, el primero estaba extremadamente ebrio.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Le emborracharon e hicieron que hablara del convenio-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- sujeté al cejón de la cintura-.

-La prensa- me sorprendí bastante, le devolví al inglés y tomé mi celular-.

-Waaaaaa! Espera ¿qué haces?-.

-Dame unos minutos- llamé a mi propia prensa y pedí que dijeran algo que opacara los rumores que dijeran de tanto Arthur como míos, de ser posible antes de que saliera la noticia la detuvieran- listo- sujeté de nuevo a Arthur- todo se va a arreglar son profesionales, tú tranquilo-.

-¿Eh? Está bien-cerré la puerta, subí con cuidado las escaleras y lo puse sobre la cama, le quité los zapatos-.

-Ay... Kirkland... ¿de qué hablaste?...-como era mi costumbre me lavé los dientes y me dirigía a dormir, me cubrieron los ojos con un una venda-.

-Finge para mí-me besaron el cuello-, hoy quiero saber ¿por qué lograste enloquecer a mi protegido?- tragué saliva- te lo ordeno... -me habla con voz extasiada- a menos que quieras... -le interrumpí, sin saber que agarraría su mano le atraje y le besé-.

-No lo digas, yo salvaré la economía de mi país-no me quité la venda, como me la pasaba aburrido sabía dónde estaban cada parte de él, era como si me hubiera dedicado a escanearlo de arriba hacia abajo, me imaginaba el cuerpo del norteamericano y eso me animaba a seguir-.

Como me lo pidió, le di placer hasta que se cansó, una vez terminado me quité la venda, le acomodé entre las sábanas y yo me fui a bañar, me sentía sucio, ya no podía más. Duré varios minutos en la ducha, una vez que terminé me dormí en el sofá, me desperté y repetí lo que siempre, pero...

-Buenos días-se volteó y me besó, se puso arriba de mí-¿qué te parece repetir lo de ayer?-miré otro lado-.

-N-No puedo...-.

-Alfred, fue más fácil de convencer que tú- mi respiración comenzó a ser más rápida, me corría la sangre hervida en las venas- "una vez más, por favor" "más duro te lo pido"- mi rabia llegó a tal que le derribé dejándolo bocarriba-.

-Guarda silencio...- me enojé tanto que le hice hacer que suplicara por piedad - te veo en la junta- una vez que terminé, le lancé un beso sínicamente, tomé mis ropas, me vestí y me fui a la junta-.

Me llenaba de coraje el que Al, hubiera solo un juguete con quien se divirtió, la rabia me inundaba a tal que llegué muy temprano y me topé con...

-Hi! F-Francis...-.

-Matthy ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- rió tiernamente-.

-Es para que me puedan notar más- me senté al lado de él-.

-No digas eso Matthy -le tomé su mano y la besé- yo siempre te notaré- se ruborizó-.

-P-Por favor... n-no digas eso-.

-Si lo digo es porque es verdad-.

-G-Gracias- estuvimos con un silencio incómodo- ¿cómo se siente la vida de casado?- tragué saliva, de nuevo la farsa-.

-Sí, bueno... ayer tuvimos nuestras intimidades, es bastante abrumador te lo voy a decir pero... no puedo vivir sin él-suspiré dándole un toque final "lindo"-.

-Francis... todos lo sabemos-dijo con voz siniestra-.

-¿Ha? ¿De qué hablas?- fingí demencia- no sé a qué te refieres-.

-A tu economía, que te casaste por ésa razón-.

-No ¿cómo crees? La verdad es que amo a Arthur-se abrió la puerta y entró el niño de mis ojos-.

-Hello guys! ¿de qué hablan?-.

-Francis dice que ama a Arthur- miré a Alfred, al igual que yo pusimos cara sonriente-.

-¿Y dónde lo dejó?- se abrió de golpe la puerta- hablando del rey de roma -llegó y me tomó del cuello-.

-Idiot! ¡No me puedo sentar y esto es tu culpa!- vi la cara del ojiazul americano, estaba cabizbaja y murmuró solo para mí-.

"-Oh... cierto son pareja -sonrió- ya lo veía venir-."

-Respóndeme, te lo dije "no fuerte"- momento luego Alfred abandonó la sala-.

Esperaron 10 minutos y después, son rieron.

-Matthew ventanas -dijo el de cejas pobladas, momento luego vi como hacía caso a la orden, me tiró directo a una silla para luego amarrarme-.

-¿Qué significa esto?- les miré enojado-.

-La venganza... Matthy... haz lo que quieras -cerró la puerta con llave, se sentó expectante enfrente mío-.

-Un momento, Matthew ¿qué me harás? Y tú ¿no te duele cuando te sientas?- rió, el canadiense comenzó a abrir mi bragueta y el botón de mis pantalones-.

-Una vez que vives con 4 personas te acostumbras, además... ¿no te acuerdas? Ambos perdimos nuestra castidad a los 15-.

-Pero... -me comenzó a tocar con sus manos frías haciéndome suspirar-...después yo... de eso no te toqué de nuevo, Matthy... déjame, por favor-.

-Hasta ayer en la noche y hoy por la mañana, no recuerdo que hayas sido tan... sentimental o tan duro como cuando lo hicimos, en cierta forma, me saciaste-pronuncié un "ah" porque ojiazul metió mi miembro dentro de su boca- si quieres te regreso el favor-.

-No me... ah~ toques-me mordí el labio- ¿entendiste, Arthur?- demasiado tarde, me desabrochó la camisa, me besó y lamió mis pezones- Mat... thew... Ar... thur...-juntos me excitaron y me hicieron que me viniera, me dieron a oler cloroformo y ya no supe más de lo que sucedió-.


	9. Chapter 9

IX. Maltrata al amor y se desatará el infierno

Flashback

-Ahora puedes abrir los ojos- se sonrojó mucho-.

-Es... -.

-La antigua cabañita...-.

-¿No la habías destruido?-levanté un poco los hombros-.

-Digamos que la hice en unas fronteras lejos de las tierras de Matthy en un lugar en donde Arthur no pensaría que estaría- le hice unas reparaciones ¿te gusta?-.

-Es como lo había imaginado-le mostré un dibujito que él me había hecho cuando estábamos conversando y jugando, en aquellos recuerdos viejos y olvidados-.

-Es como la de tu dibujo- se sorprendió aún más-.

-¿L-Lo guardaste?-asentí-.

-Fue antes de mi declaración de amor hacia ti-.

-Gracias Francis-me abrazó-.

-No gracias a ti, mi amor-.

Finish Flashback

Desperté en un cuarto semi oscuro, estaba en paños menores, "por suerte" dije, entraron.

-Quemamos tu ropa-.

-Y te conseguimos el primer asiento para que veas esto, -tenían un control en la mano y encendieron una televisión enorme, en ella estaba un cuarto como el mío y una persona con la cara cubierta, al igual que yo estaba en iguales de paños y amarrado, solo que en el piso- descubre la cabeza-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-parecía algo aturdido, volteó a la cámara y observé que

-Alfred... ¡ALFRED!-me empecé a mover, trataba de salir de las cuerdas que me ataban- no le hagan nada por favor, ¡Alfred...! -.

-No te escucha, Matth vigila que vea, yo me divertiré un poco... ¿quieres?-.

-Está bien-respondió-.

-Esperen, ¿qué quieres decir con que te divertirás? Matthew quítame esto-.

-Lo siento Francis, lo que se promete se cumple ¿no es así? ¿Her-ma-ni-to? -miré la pantalla-.

Apareció en la sala de Alfred, él trataba de zafarse, no lo logró.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Arthur... déjame ir-.

-Verás hace mucho que no te hacía sentir placer, dime te la haz tenido que hacer tú solo ¿no es así? Dime, ¿no sientes que necesitas a alguien que esté dentro de ti?- tragó saliva el aguazul mientras el cejón le empezó a tocar lentamente-.

-No, suéltame, no deseo que... ah~ no me ah...-ya comenzaba a tocar su miembro-.

-Vamos... yo sé que quieres- no quería ver, pero Matthy me lo impedía, le retorcían sus pezones, provocando que gimiera, luego se dejó venir, yo giraba de un lado a otro la muñeca provocándome que sangrara, eso me zafaría de las cuerdas, el dolor era inmensa pero el sufrimiento de Alfred me hacía olvidarlo- vaya... vaya... te vienes muy rápido Alfred como siempre-.

-Eres un...-.

-No te puedes quejar, traté de hacerte olvidar a ése idiota francés- me detuve quería ver su respuesta- "hazme olvidar, te lo pido" palabras como ésas no se olvidan-le seguía tocando-.

-Cállate... ah~ -le metió algo dentro de él-.

-Siempre te gustaron mis drogas, decías "son como dulces"-su respiración comenzó a agitarse-.

-No... Arthur... yo...- de su boca escurría baba-.

-No quieres revivir los momentos en que gritabas su nombre sin que él fuera, yo te di lo que él no, un hombro donde llorar, placer, y a pesar de ello veías a él, sólo a él- con el semen que le sobró del americano frotaba la entrada de éste y trataba de suavizarlo-.

-Tú nunca me diste amor-en ésos momentos le metió sus dedos, fuertemente, provocando que diera un gritara-.

-Tú no me puedes reclamar nada, el que tuvo la culpa de enamorarse fuiste tú o al menos eso decías tú solo querías que yo te hiciera olvidar- seguí con mi intento de salirme-.

-Ah~... Ar... thur...-.

-Eso pronuncia mi nombre...-metió y sacó los dedos hasta que estaba bien lubricado metió su lengua y lo hiso gritar, gemir y llorar, sus brazos estaban enfrente de él, cerraba muy fuerte sus puños-.

-Detente... ya basta... yo...-.

-Hazlo... como siempre lo hiciste-.

-Fra... Francis..., Fra. ancis, Fran~cis- de mis manos fluía la sangre de mis muñecas me logré soltar-.

-Sino quieres salir lastimado mejor vete Matthew-.

-¿D-De qué hablas?-me levanté y le miré-¿C-Cómo t-te zafaste?-le temblaba la voz-.

-Esto no es de hoy-le hice mirar mis muñecas-, es de años acumulados de tortura y sufrimiento-se hiso para atrás cayendo al piso-¿dónde está?-.

-E-En la puerta d-de enfre-ente-dijo temblando de miedo-.

Llegué al cuarto donde estaba Alfred.

-Arthur, a mí es el que quieres... déjalo ir-.

-Ni sueñes que lo haré-.

-Francis... -suspiró mi pequeño-¿Qué... haces aquí?...-sonaba excitado aún-.

-Tranquilo Alfred, yo te salvaré- el cejón se acercó a mí-.

-Empecemos de una vez ¿quieres?-.

-Como quieras-.

Dio un golpe a la izquierda que yo esquivé, como si fuese taekwondo le di justo en el estómago, el me respondió con un golpe en la cara, le pegué un puñetazo en el hígado y él en el páncreas, al final, le di un golpe tan fuerte que se desmayó.

Tomé a Alfred le subí sus paños menores y salimos de allí, pudimos llegar a un callejón sin salida y me cansé y lentamente perdía el conocimiento.

-Francis... tengo... calor...-se iba a poner desnudo cuando le paré en seco-.

-No, Al por favor-.

-Quítame la droga... te lo pido... Francis...-.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-mi sangre había dejado de salir-.

-Así- me besó, dejó a un lado lo que le cubría su miembro y bajó el mío-.

-No, espera... yo-.

-Es la única forma- me besó de nuevo y esta vez se puso sobre mí, metiéndome dentro de él-.

Ya anochecía, nos besábamos, suspirábamos y ahogábamos gritos; yo hubiera querido que nuestra primera noche juntos hubiera sido mejor, llegó el momento y ambos nos venimos, yo dentro de él y él salpicando nuestros vientres.

-Francis... -me miró satisfecho- J-Je t'aime... -sonreí-.

-I know me... too - caí rendido-.

Desperté cubierto con unas mantas, una máscara para respirar y tubos saliendo de mis brazos; a mi lado estaba mi jefe, mis muñeca estaban cubiertas con vendajes.

Miré la ventana y estaba el sol tierno de mi país, en un sillón al fondo estaba...

-Al...fred...- me vio, creo que pensó que no estaba despierto y se volvió a acomodar, me quedé observándole contando los segundos, fueron 20-.

-¡Despertó!-tropezó cayéndose, me reí un poco débil-.

-¿Eh?-era mi jefe- ¿enserio?

-Bonjour...- se acercó a mí y me tocó la cara, me miró fijamente- ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Sí, es él- saltó y gritó de la emoción-.

-Sentimos todo este alboroto, te daban pocos días de vida, y llevas en cama varios días, él se preocupó -señaló a Alfred que estaba bailando de alegría- venía todos los días a verte-.

-¿Enserio?- dije sarcásticamente- ¿Por qué le importaría tanto mi estado de salud?- en ése instante, el ojiazul dejó de bailar, estaba de espaldas a mí y luego giró sobre sí mismo.

-Porque yo te amo, Francis, no logro estar ni un segundo sin ti, me dolió que te dieran una semana de vida, aunque no me pudieras volver a hablar pero sabía que estabas con vida, que a pesar de lo que dijeras, yo aún veía a ése hombre andrajoso, sucio y sin un centavo estar feliz conmigo, que fue el único que me saludaba se divertía conmigo a pesar de que era el protegido de su peor enemigo, t-tú fuiste quien robó mi primer beso y no me arrepiento de que me lo hayas dado -comenzó a llorar- no te importó que susurraran que te aprovechabas de un pequeño que estaba en tu bote, que ése niño era yo y que me declaraste tu amor cuando nadie lo había hecho antes-.

-Alfred...- buscaba apoyo en mi jefe pero este... "desapareció"-.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO! Y me importa poco lo que digan los demás de nosotros... Francis... yo seré un héroe pero tú eres mi Superhéroe- tragué saliva, miré a un lado-.

-Deberías de evitar decir cosas tan embarazosas- me sonrojé mirando a otro lado, tomé unos pañuelos y se los di- toma... siéntate- le hice un espacio en la cama del hospital, se recostó quedando a su cabeza recargada suavemente en mi pecho, así yo le hacía veía su cabello y lo sujetaba como si fuese un estilista- No te negaré que te amo, cuando te vi mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más y más rápido, deseaba estar contigo, mimarte cuanto pudiera, verte crecer, me alegro mucho que haya podido ser tu primer beso, no me importa lo que digan los demás, Alfred yo te amaba, te amo y así te amaré -suspiré- pero como estoy... y como creerían tú no me deberías amar- le dejé y este se volteó y me dio un beso-.

-Ellos no saben que es por lo que pasamos tú y yo, no dejes que me alejen de ti por favor- juntó nuestras frentes, se oyeron pasos y abrieron, era mi jefe-.

-¡Voilà!- Alfred se aferró a mí como un juguete que le quisieran quitar-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡Subió nuestra economía ya somos libres!- el infante de alma me miró y se le veía una sonrisa de oreja que no pudo evitar gritar, saltar y casi aplastarme en la cama del hospital-.

-Alfred... necesito salir sano de aquí sí quiero que me den de alta- se sonrojó y me pidió disculpas- te veré pronto mi niño...-.

-¡Yes!- me dio un beso y se fue-.

Me recuperé en 2 días, descubrí que en el hospital me tuvieron que asear, a tal que mi cabello estaba tan maltratado que lo tuve que cortar justo después de salir, al igual que mi barba que estaba bastante crecida le corté un poco, me sentí algo extraño con mi cabello, es más me sentía diferente a como era, decidí ponerme otro tipo de ropa, asistí a la junta ya un poco tarde, abrí las puertas y se me quedaron viendo, había un cartel y en él decía: "Bienvenido de vuelta, Francis", obvio nadie me reconoció me senté sin hacer mucho ruido y segundos después los demás dijeron "¡¿Eh?!", todos me saludaron y me dijeron que era bueno que me recupera. Al final estaba un rizo resaltando desde el fondo de la habitación, me acerqué a él.

-Bonjour- sonreí-.

-H-Hi! Pensé que saldría desapercibido de aquí- suspiré-.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que a mis ojos tú no sales desapercibido?-.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó-le toqué el hombro y le abracé-.

-Descuida, yo no te guardo rencor, Matthew eres mi hermanito y como tal cometemos equivocaciones solo hay que saber perdonar- le sonreí y él comenzó a llorar-.

-Francis, gracias- le limpié sus lágrimas-.

-Hablando de disculpas hay alguien que se quiere disculpar- dijo Scott-.

-Hello, Frog me disculpo por mi comportamiento- le despeiné-.

-¿Qué es ésa cosa que traes? Ah! Cierto es tu cara-.

-Tú...-.

-Es mejor que sonrías a menos de que te sientas muy mal para hacerlo- se sorprendió pero momentos luego miró a otro lado, pude ver que estaba sonrojado-.

-No me lo tienes que decir Frog, que molesto eres- reí dirigiéndome a mi asiento-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-.

Y entonces llegó el que dirigiría todo.

-¿Francis ya llegó?-.

-Sí, desde hace un rato-.

-Eso no demuestra que llegas puntualmente Alfred-dijo Arthur, tomando una taza de té-.

-Un héroe nunca se retrasa, son los demás que llegan más temprano- alegó Jones-.

-Dejen de pelear aru-.

-Mejor todos sean uno con Rusia-.

Y todos en unísono:

-¡Nunca!- me comencé a reír y todos me observaron-.

-Perdón... perdón, ya extrañaba esto y mucho- me dieron los presentes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en una de ellas estaba él-.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Francis-dijeron y me emocionaron una vez más-.

-Gracias chicos-.


End file.
